Vocaloid Photo Shoot Oneshot Collection
by E.J. Dulore
Summary: Ever wonder what goes on behind the scenes of the Vocaloid music videos, songs, and pictures? Just a random collection of oneshots including all the original Vocaloid characters. I suck at summaries. xD
1. Photo Shoot 1: Magnet

**A/N:** Hey peoples! Miss E.J. Dulore here (or Kuro-chan if you want to call me that :3)! Today I'm having the strangest obsession of cross-dressing as a boy. I reeeeaaaally want to cut my hair but my friends tell me not to cuz "my hair is pretty." (luv u guys! ^^) I haven't the slightest clue as to why I want to dress like a boy, but if I do I would definitely dress as Len! xP So this is my first vocaloid fanfic (and I'm so proud! xD) and I hope it goes well.

P.S. to my readers who don't know what Vocaloid is, click here: http: //vocaloid. wikia. com/ wiki/ Vocaloid_Wiki (remove spaces)

Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Len! kyaaaaa~!! xD shotalicious!

* * *

~Photo Shoot 1: Magnet~

"WHAT THE-?!"

*smack*

Meiko sat outside the photo room with Miku, Kaito, and Luka. She sighed, "It was going well earlier."

They were all here for the Kagamine twin's photo shoot for the song _"Magnet"_. Previously, everyone was getting along nicely, until now.

The twins emerged from the studio. Rin was pissed. Her hands were balled into fists and her face was red with fury. On the other hand, Len had a guilty look on his face. There was a big red mark on his left cheek. Meiko guessed that Rin hit her brother in the face.

"I'm going to get a snack!" Rin yelled. She pulled off the butterfly headset before storming off.

Meiko averted her attention to Len. "Len-kun, what did you do?"

The male twin heavily sighed before explaining. "You know when Luka-san and onee-san did their photo shoot?"

Everyone nodded.

"And you know how close their faces were in the photo."

Miku and Luka blushed. It was hard for them to forget that day.

"Well, Director-san said that we should do the same thing, so we did," Len paused, unsure whether or not to continue.

"And?" Meiko pressed on.

He was blushing so hard that his face was now the same color as his cheek. "I-I kissed her."

There was a long pause, then-

"YOU WHAT?!"

Len was surprised at their sudden outburst. "I kissed Rin," he quietly repeated.

"YOU DID?!" Luka and Miku were happily "kyaaa"-ing. Kaito was practically speechless. And Meiko was just…confused.

She was happy to hear that they kissed (since she knew that Rin liked Len and everyone supported their twincest) but she didn't understand why Rin was upset.

"Then what happened?" she asked. "Why did she hit you?"

"Well, she didn't say anything after that. Her eyes were wide and her face was red," Len explained. "I thought that she was mad at me, so I told her that my foot accidentally slipped."

*face palm*

* * *

**A/N:** ( _ _") Len is so naive... Poor Rin... :(

To my readers who are new to Vocaloid, you should listen to this song "Magnet":

http: //www. youtube. com/ watch?v =NJLAByKvFzE (remove spaces) -this is Miku and Luka's version

http: //www. youtube. com/ watch?v =7- QDnmJwGKg (remove spaces) -this is Rin and Len's version

There are many other versions, including ones with REAL singers (just letting you know xP). It's one of my favorites! x3


	2. Photo Shoot 2: Imitation Black

**A/N:** Hihi! So this is chapter 2 of my Vocaloid fanfic. I was working on this while in math (yea...I got bored...)

P.S. I need suggestions for what Vocaloid songs I can use for my next chapters! thnx! ^^

Disclaimer: who owns Vocaloid? not me TT^TT

* * *

~Photo Shoot 2: Imitation Black~

"Come on out, Len!"

"I don't want to!"

"But you look so kawaii~!!"

"S-shut up!"

"Then get out here!"

Reluctantly, Len emerged from the dressing room wearing a frilly, black, gothic lolita dress. He blushed as the room was filled with gasps.

"Stop scratching your head!" Rin scolded and smacked her brother's hand before it reached his head. "It took me a long time to tie that bow in your hair!"

Len scowled. The dress made him feel really uncomfortable.

"Wow," Luka gasped, her eyes growing wide (as well as everyone else, except for Kaito and Gakupo who were having nosebleeds). "He really does look like a girl."

Miku suddenly fangirl screamed. "It's like Rin has a twin sister!"

"Or a shotalicious brother," Rin whispered aside with a devious grin on her face.

* * *

**A/N:** I agree, Rin, but you forgot to add "smexy" to that. xP

Here's the link for Imitation Black: http: //www. youtube. com/ watch?v=_ 2SgPM9ayAg (remove spaces)

And this is the version sung by 3 NicoNico singers: http: //www. youtube. com/ watch?v= UpSUT-djntQ (remove spaces)

Review please! ^^


	3. Photo Shoot 3: Black Rock Shooter

**A/N:** BRS!!!!!! Yea! I love BRS ^^ (in case you didn't know, BRS=Black Rock Shooter) She's my idol! xD ...one of them at least

Disclaimer: I kinda wanna be a Vocaloid too, but that would mean that I would be owned by whoever owns Vocaloid. xP (I still wanna be a Vocaloid tho... x3)

* * *

~Photo Shoot 3: Black Rock Shooter~

"Onee-san!"

Miku spotted Rin and Len running at her from the end of the hall. "Hey Rin-chan! Hey Len-kun!"

"Onee-san!" Both of the twins hugged Miku. "Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"Huh?" Miku was confused. She was dressed. She wore her well-known Vocaloid outfit, as usual.

"Miku-chan!" She turned around and saw Luka and Neru walk towards her.

"Eh? Aren't you supposed to be in the studio?" Neru asked.

Miku was now even more confused than before. "What do you-"

"Miku!" Now Kaito, Mikuo, Gakupo, and Meiko appeared.

"Where are you all coming from?" the teal-haired girl asked.

But they ignored her question.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing a photo shoot?" Kaito asked.

Now she was utterly confused. Today was a free day for her and , as far as she knew, there were no photo shoots today.

"What photo shoot?"

"Eh?!" Now it was everyone else's turn to be confused.

"Don't you have a photo shoot today?" Len asked.

"For what?"

"Black Rock Shooter!" everyone shouted.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Miku replied, bewildered.

"Aren't you Black Rock Shooter?" Neru asked.

"Huh? I'm not-"

"Did someone call my name?"

Miku was interrupted b a small girl (a little shorter than her) with black pigtails and one fire-blue eye wearing a black bikini top, black shorts, black boots, and a long black jacket that hung out like a cape. (I see where she gets her name… =_=")

"Black Rock Shooter?!" Miku exclaimed.

"EHHHH?! SHE'S REAL?!"

* * *

**A/N:** Yup! Black Rock Shooter is not Miku, according to Vocaloid wikia ^^ She only sang the song.

Here's the link for BRS: http: //www. youtube. com/ watch?v=OLzOrik5YJ8 (remove spaces)

Btw, they're also gonna make an anime for this song!!!! See the trailer here: http: //www. youtube. com/ watch?v=EWSeSlH-Gdw (remove spaces) xD I'm sooooo excited! xP

Review please! :3


	4. Photo Shoot 4: Romeo & Cinderella

**A/N:** I used to be totally obsessed with this song but kept wondering why it was called Romeo & Cinderella instead of Romeo & Juliet (which is now ruined because of school TT^TT). I understood afterwards when I read the lyrics. It basically says that the girl doesn't want to be stuck like Juliet and wants to be more like Cinderella to run away to find her Romeo. Yea...sounds like a shoujo manga. xP

Disclaimer: If I owned Vocaloid, Mikuo would be an actual Vocaloid and sing his own songs instead of changing the pitch for Miku's songs xP (this is for you, hamxham! ^^)

* * *

~Photo Shoot 4: Romeo & Cinderella~

"Wow, Miku! I didn't know you could be so bold."

Neru took the photo from Miku's hand.

"I just received the photo from Director-san," Miku cheerfully replied.

Neru studied the photo. It showed her in a pink and black polka-dotted cami lying on her stomach while seductively holding an apple to her mouth. The person in the picture looked nothing like the teal-haired girl standing innocently in front of Neru.

"Is that really you?" She could hardly believe that Miku could change from sexy to innocent in one moment.

"Whoa! That's Miku?!"

Neru jumped and turned her head to see who surprised her.

It was Kaito, along with a drunken Meiko holding a bottle of sake.

"Ehhh? I wanna see picture!" Meiko giggled, her face flushed from the alcohol.

"Hey! If they get to see, we wanna see it, too!" Mikuo suddenly appeared with Luka and Gakupo.

"Me too~!!" Gumi popped out from behind Mikuo.

"Hey! Don't forget about us!" An angry Dell arrived with the calmer Haku.

Neru held the picture tightly to her chest as everyone crowded in front of her and Miku.

"Wait," Luka interrupted, "What are we here for?"

"Umm," Miku looked around nervously. "My photo?"

"What photo?" Haku asked.

Neru immediately held the photo out in front of her for everyone to see.

At first everyone was silent as they all tried to peek over each others heads to catch a glimpse of the photo. Then-

"Miku?!" The male Hatsune sibling was the first to speak.

"EHH?! THAT'S MIKU?!" A huge pandemonium rose.

"Hey! What's going on here?" The Kagamine twins arrived on the scene.

"We're all surprised at this photo of Miku," Neru explained, handing Len the photo.

Neru waited for their expressions to change as they studied the photo and they did, but not for the same reason. They both held a look of confusion.

Rin and Len exchanged glances and spoke simultaneously. "Why is there a hand in the photo?"

* * *

**A/N:** That was the first thing I noticed when I saw the picture O_o

Here's the link for Romeo & Cinderella: http: //www. youtube. com/ watch?v=0f3FZYM76M0 (remove spaces)

Here's the link for a version that's sung by real people but has the picture for the Rin & Len version (even tho its not shown in the Rin & Len version): http: //www. youtube. com/ watch?v=PRthDIHvQ8k (remove spaces) (BEWARE!!! CLICK ON THIS ONLY IF YOU LIKE TWINCEST!!!)

Review please! x3


	5. Photo Shoot Omake 1

**A/N:** I have a new obsession (along with yaoi). His name is Rain!!!! x3 Any Rain fans out there better review!!

Disclaimer: I wonder what an older adult version of Len would look like... *starts having nosebleed*

* * *

~Photo Shoot Omake 1~

"KYAAAAA!!!"

"Rin! What's wrong?!" Len came running into the room. His twin sister was sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Rin, are you watching horror movies again?" Len accused. "Because I told you that-"

"I'm not watching a movie!" She then turned her head back to the screen. "Now, shhhhh! Rain is on!"

Miku soon ran in out of breath. "What's going on? I heard screaming."

The male Kagamine twin pointed to his sister, who was now cuddling a pillow. "That would be Rin-chan."

"Rin-chan?" Miku looked over at the couch where she was sitting. "Are you watching-"

"NO! I'M NOT WATCHING A HORROR MOVIE!!!!" Rin screamed, feeling annoyed. "Now, both of you! SHUT UP!! I'm trying to watch Rain!"

"Huh?" Miku was confused. "Why would you be watching rain?"

Len shook his head. "That's not what she meant. She meant Rain, the famous Korean pop singer."

"Who's Rain?"

Rin suddenly gasped. "You've never heard of Rain?!"

Miku shook her head.

"He's, like, the sexiest man alive!!!!"

"Apparently, to Rin, he's sexier than me," Len pointed out, faking disappointment.

"No, Len! I didn't mean that!" Rin jumped off the couch and glomped him.

"Oh really?" He smirked. "Then what did you mean?"

Rin blushed. "Well, I-" Her head abruptly turned towards the T.V. She pushed Len away and immediately jumped back on the couch. "KYAAAA~!! He took off his shirt!"

"What?!" Len was confused. "What about me?!"

"Shut up, Len," Rin held her palm to his face. "When you have a six-pack and can dance like him, you can talk to me again."

* * *

**A/N:** Haha! Nice one, Rin! xD

Here's the link for Rain's song Rainism: http: //www. youtube. com/ watch?v=aMWuHp4WivY (remove spaces) His dancing totally owns! xP

This is probably one of the most popular dance routines trying to be imitated. I totally love the part where he uses the cane! xD

Review please! x3


End file.
